When I'm With You
by deluce
Summary: "He gives me a crooked smile, and it's then that I realise how attractive he really is" Bella and Edward meet at a party by chance. Both of them are in relationships, but temptation is hard to resist for the two teens. Rated; T to be safe. Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.


**1**

A cold wind blows into the house, through the air vent. The room, despite all of the bodies inside it, is cold. I look around the living room, searching for Drew. I had gone to get a drink, and now he was nowhere to be seen. I stand in the door way to the living room, I crane my neck to try and find him.

I look through the body of people who are dancing, I know Forks is only a small town, but every teen must be here. I'm surprised it has managed to stay away from the ears of Charlie or any other cop. In a town this size, news travels fast.

I don't know why I have to look so hard to find Drew; he's pretty hard to miss usually. He's a tall boy, and he's broad. Yet I can't make him out in the pool of people around me. I walk over to the stereo, where a friend of mine stands, "Hey, Jess. Have you seen Drew?" I ask I raise my voice slightly so she can hear me above the loud music.

She shakes her head "No, not in the past half an hour, the last time I saw him he was with you." She has her voice at the same volume mine had been, her speech is slurred from the alcohol, yet she still holds a bottle of beer in her left hand.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks anyway." I say defeated.

"Sno problem," she says, she gives me a goofy smile her eyes are glazed over. She's slumped slightly, where she stands, her spare hand is gripping onto the large speakers of the stereo, I think this is the only reason she can stand, if she wasn't holding onto anything for support, she's probably be face down on the floor.

"Jess, you might want to cut back on the beers for now, you know sober up a little bit." I warn her, I'd seen her like this one two many times now, she always takes it the extra mile when she drinks. in fact, I know all too well, that the drink she currently holds in her hand won't be her last of the night, she'll probably just drink until she falls asleep.

Jess scoffs, "I don't need to do anything. I'm fine." She says. I roll my eyes and walk away from the drunken girl; I don't have time to babysit her while I am searching for Drew.

Drew and I have been together for around six months. I won't lie I don't know the exact date he does though. I know I probably should remember, or at least try to.

I walk outside into the garden and the music can still be heard even in the garden. The cold air makes me shiver, goose pimples run up and down my arms, I knew I should've worn a long sleeved top. I scan the garden looking for Drew, but to no avail. I see a tall silhouette of a person leaning against a tree. I vaguely recognise their build, there are only a few people I know that are considered as tall; Drew and a few of his friends. I try my luck with the shadow.

I know for a fact, that the shadow isn't Drew, but it might be Paul or Embry.

I walk briskly towards, them and say "Hey, have you seen, Drew?" As I get closer to the person, I realise, I don't know them. I have never met this boy before. He has bronze hair, and green eyes, his skin is pale and looks translucent in the moon light, he's good looking. "I'm sorry." I say "I thought you were someone else."

He smiles at me and shakes his head "It's fine," He says, his voice is soft. "I don't think I have seen your friend though." He admits with a small shrug. "What's he look like?" He asks, his voice still soft, and somewhat musical.

"He's tall, Blonde, messy hair, muscular," I describe Drew, but as I am speaking, he starts shaking his head.

"No, sorry. I've not seen him," He says. He sighs, and a fog of breath leaves his mouth. He tilts his head back and rests it on the tree trunk.

"That's fine," I say, in a defeated tone. "That seems to be a recurring theme tonight." I admit.

I sigh, and I can see my own breath, I hadn't realised it was going to be this cold. The weather was fine this morning, and all through the day, but that's just the ever changing weather in Forks. I honestly think, that in just one day you can have a weather type from all of the seasons. It can go from hot to cold in the space of a few hours.

There is a small pause for a while, before the boy who stands beside me looks down at me "I'm, Edward, by the way." He says a faint smile on his lips.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I reply.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Bella." He says. I smile at the boy, finding it hard not to. "So, who's this, Drew guy you're looking for anyway?" He asks.

"He's my boyfriend," I inform him. A strong breeze picks up, making the trees rustle furiously. It howls around, a noise I am used to after living in Forks for so long. A shudder runs through my body, and goose pimples, run along my skin, I really wish I'd had the sense to wear a long sleeved shirt, or at least to bring a jacket with me.

"Are you cold?" He asks, I shake my head- which is quite clearly a lie- "Here," he says, he takes off his jean jacket and hands it to me. I hesitate, looking from the jacket to Edward's face and then back down at the jacket. "Just take it." He says.

I take the jacket from him and pull it on, I feel better instantly, it smells like him, it smells amazing. He gives me a crooked smile, and it's then that I realise how attractive he really is. "Thanks," I say, I look at him, and shrug slightly. "But now you'll be cold." I say.

He shakes his head "I'll manage." He says. I look at him, taking in everything about him. His light blue button up shirt clings to him nicely, showing off his abs- which seem pretty impressive. the sleeves are rolled up to his elbow, and I can see the hairs on his arms rising because of the goose pimples.

My phone rings, from the pocket in my jeans, my cold hands fumble to pull the phone out of my pocket. I look at the phone screen and see Drew's name, I smile at the sight of it, "Hey, Drew." I say, relieved that he got in touch with me.

"Hey, Bells." I hear from the other end of the phone. "I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm not at the party anymore." He says, his doesn't sound like he really cares, there is a slight hint of laughter in his voice, and I can hear sniggering in the background.

"Yeah, I guessed," I say, I try to keep my voice calm when talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Tyler wanted to go somewhere." He says, I love hearing his excuses, he always thinks they are valid, and more than half of the time they end up being like this.

"Well, how am I supposed to get home?" I say. My plan to stay calm is already failing; I can feel my temper building inside me.

"I'm sorry, I can't come back and get you, I've been drinking," He says down the other end of the phone.

"Oh, but that didn't stop you driving Tyler around." I say.

"I'm sorry," he says, though I find it hard to believe

"Whatever," I say. I hang up before he has time to say anything else. I put the phone back in my pocket and mumble "Asshole."

"What's wrong?" a voice from beside me says, I look up at Edward, I had almost forgotten he was there.

I shake my head "Nothing," I lie.

"It didn't seem like nothing." He says.

"It's just, Drew. He isn't here anymore; he gave a friend a lift somewhere and…" I trail off; the rest of the story doesn't need verbalising.

"If you need a ride I can help you out. I'll make sure you get home safe."

"I don't know," I say I shrug at Edward "My dad's a cop, and he always told me not to talk to strangers, or to get in cars with strange men." I joke.

He chuckles "I don't think I'm a stranger anymore, I have been stood here for a while now and you're wearing my jacket."

I look down at the jacket I have on, and look back up into his green eyes I sigh, "Fine." I say "You can give me a lift home." I shrug "I don't really think I have a choice."

He shakes his head "No, not really." He gives me another crooked smile, which I have to return, weather I want to or not. "I promise you'll be fine." He says.

All I can do is hope he isn't a psycho, I don't really have any other choice, besides, there's nothing wrong with living dangerously, right?

Edward and I walk away from the house, and down the street to his car "Have you not been drinking?" I ask, although it's a little too late now, I need a lift home, and if this is the only one I can find I'll take it.

He shakes his head and smiles "No, I haven't been drinking tonight." He pauses "I was here with a group of people. I was supposed to be the designated driver, but they ducked out early."

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know, I didn't ask them, but luckily, they had the decency to tell me they were leaving. Otherwise I'd be waiting around for them, or looking for them."

"Don't… Don't be like that." I say.

"What I'm just saying, your boyfriend seems like a bit of a dick. He ditched you…"

I shake my head and cut him off by saying "Look, you don't know him."

"I know you deserve better."

I scoff, "How can you say that, you met me a couple of minutes ago, you know nothing about me!"

"True," He says he opens the passenger side door for me, once I am in; he shuts the door and walks around to the other side. "But, I know that no one deserves a boyfriend who ditches you."

I shake my head slightly, "Just drive," I say.

"Alright," he says, "But I still think…"

I cut him off by saying "look, I don't care what you think. And if you are going to insist on talking to me, then please change the subject." I say.

"Okay," He pauses and looks out the front window, he turns the key in the ignition, and the car purrs to life, it's so much quieter than my truck. He turns his head to look at me. "How do you like the weather in Forks?" He asks.

* * *

**A/N:****I apologise now if anyone is OOC. This will be a Bella/Edward story… Eventually. Please read and review let me know what you think… I appreciate all comments and opinions.**

**p.s; ALL HUMANS NO WOLVES OR VAMPIRES **


End file.
